Rush to Glory
by genesis 48
Summary: Based on the auto racing movie, "Rush". Korra Varney and Mako Feng are 1970s Formula 1 drivers with different backgrounds, different driving styles, and different personalities. But they have two things in common: a burning desire to win, and bringing out the best in each other. But they have to be cautious. One wrong move on the racetrack, and it could be their last!
1. Intro & Author's Explanation

**What's up, readers? Genesis 48 has returned, and I have a new story to share with you all. It is another Legend Of Korra story, but this time, it is a parody/crossover with one of my favorite movies, ****_Rush_****. Now for those who have not yet seen the movie, I must ask:**

**WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!**

**The movie is fantastic, and since it was directed by Ron Howard, you know it will turn heads! The movie tells the real-life tale about the 1976 Formula 1 season, a season that saw the greatest rivalry in Formula 1 history come to a head. The rivalry was between the English charismatic ladies-man James Hunt, and the calculating, no-nonsense perfectionist that was Austrian Niki Lauda.**

**If you look carefully, the two drivers share similarities between Korra and Mako. Korra is much like James Hunt, a hard-charging person, who likes to think on their feet, and figure things out as they go along. While Mako somewhat embodies Niki Lauda: both are somewhat aloof, want to be the best, and do things the way they feel it should be done.**

**In the movie, James Hunt is played by the awesome Chris Hemsworth, and Niki Lauda is portrayed by German actor Daniel Bruhl, and both men played their parts to the hilt. During the 1976 season, Lauda is involved in a fiery wreck at the German Grand Prix at the Nurburgring Race Course, and was on the brink of death. Against all odds, Niki made an amazing recovery, and returned to the track just six weeks later to continue his fight with Hunt for the championship, which was decided at the rain-soaked Japanese Grand Prix. Hunt ended up beating Lauda to the title by the slimmest of margins, just one single point.**

**Most of the information I got while writing this story came from Tom Rubython's book, "Rush to Glory", which has everything that happened at the races and in between. I ended up changing a few things from the actual storyline and the movie to make my story flow better. Now for those of you who are unfamiliar with Formula 1 racing, here are a few things to remember as you read.**

**Formula 1 racers begin with a standing start, which is initiated by a green light/flag, or the flag of the country they are racing in.**

**Formula 1 race cars are incredibly light, usually weighing just over 1000 pounds.**

**All of the Grand Prix are held on road courses, either a closed course, or sometimes winding country roads or city streets.**

**The point standings of Formula 1 back in the 70s, consisted as follows: 9 points for 1st place, 6 points for 2nd, 4 points for 3rd, 3 points for 4th, 2 points for 5th, 1 point for 6th, and zero points for 7th and lower.**

**Now this story will take place in the LoK world, but not the time period. It will take place in the 1970s. I did this for four reasons.**

**The 1970s were considered the Golden Age of Formula 1 racing.**

**The points standings were much easier to understand back then today's version.**

**It was much harder to win races back in the '70s. There were no Push-to-Pass assists, there were stick shifters instead of today's paddle shifters on the steering wheel, and the cars were able to slide around turns more.**

**The actual storyline and the movie takes place in the '70s.**

**That's everything I wanted to clear up with everyone before you started reading. There's the green flag! Time to go racing! I mean, reading! Enjoy!**


	2. The Rivalry

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra or the movie, Rush. They are the respective property of Bryan Konietzko & Michael Dante DiMartino and Ron Howard.  
**

* * *

Thick grey clouds swirled across the sky, along with a few rumbles of thunder. The rain had stopped a while ago, and the sun was trying to peek out. The faint roar of crowds of people echoed all around, along with snippets of reports being projected on a PA system, radios, and televisions:

_"…their feud has managed to turn this year into a classic Formula 1 season…"_

_"…the Fire Ferret is lined up second beside the Avatar; no telling what will happen when the race begins…"_

_"…in places, the track is still dangerously wet, but following a drivers' meeting, the decision has been made to proceed with the race…"_

A pair of bright amber colored eyes gazed at the sky in anticipation and skepticism, as the PA system bellowed out a warning: _"Three minutes to go until start time! Three minutes! Please clear the grid!"_

**RACE #10 OF 16 OF THE 1976 FORMULA 1 SEASON**

**BA SING SE GRAND PRIX, EARTHBURGRING, BA SING SE, EARTH KINGDOM**

**AUGUST 1, 1976**

This was the calm before the running of the Ba Sing Se Grand Prix, on the infamous Earthburgring race course. The eyes of the driver staring up at the sky showed little or no emotion as he quietly sat in his Ferrari and his mechanics made last-minute adjustments to the car. The driver was tall and thin, with raven-black hair spiked up in the front. His protective fire suit was a bright red, with sponsorship patches covering it.

_'About twenty-five drivers start every season in Formula 1 racing. And every year, two of us are killed. What sort of a person does a job like this? Well, not normal people, that's for sure: rebels, lunatics, dreamers. People who are desperate to make a mark on the world, and who are prepared to die trying.'_

The driver glanced over to his right to look at the driver starting on pole position. This driver was wearing a sky-blue fire suit, with darker blue accents on the arms, legs, and sides. This driver was also considerably shorter than the first, had skin that was mocha brown, and eyes that were a deep and pure shade of aquamarine. Brown hair that had been done up in a wolf tail in the back, and two smaller tails in the front framed the driver's pretty face. She was meeting with some young race fans before the race began. That's right; this driver was a girl!

_'My name is Mako Feng, and racing people remember me for two things. The first was my rivalry with her, "Avatar" Korra Varney.'_

"Tahno is going on slicks! You want to change, too," Mako's crew chief and brother Bolin suddenly asked him. Mako looked in one of his car's mirrors, and saw that Tahno Coolwater, Korra's teammate, had put on regular racing tires instead of rain tires like everyone else. Mako glanced back at Korra and asked, "What about Korra? Has she changed?"

"No, she's going on wets," his brother replied. Mako contemplated his decision for a few moments, as he and Korra glanced at each other.

_'I'm not sure exactly why it became such a big deal. Korra and I were just drivers, who were busting each other's chops. For me, this was perfectly normal. But other people saw it differently; that whatever happened between the two of us, went much deeper.'_

Mako continued to watch Korra as she pulled on her protective gear. Finally Mako made his decision: "Then we go on wets, too!" He then pulled on his fire sock to protect his face, followed by his helmet. A few seconds later, over twenty Formula 1 engines roared to life, with 450 horsepower each.

_'The other thing I am remembered for is what happened on the first of August 1976, when I was chasing Korra like a wolf-bat out of hell.'_

The Ba Sing Se flag was waved, and the Formula 1 cars took off. Korra and Mako ran side by side for the first few hundred feet, and Mako nearly forced Korra's McLaren onto the grass as they neared the first turn…

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter is so short, and that I left you all on a cliffhanger so early! Please tell me how I'm doing, but only positive feedback or constructive criticism will be allowed! Thank You!  
**


	3. The Wrong First Impression

**Author's Note: I am posting this new chapter from my hotel room at the Red Roof Inn in Columbia, SC! I'm on my way to Florida for some R&R! There are just a couple of things I wanted to clear up with everyone. Starting from this chapter, Korra is 17 and Mako is 18, so by 1976 they are in their mid-twenties. Just wanted to point this out. Now, on with the race! I mean, story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra or the movie, Rush. They are the respective property of Bryan Konietzko & Michael Dante DiMartino and Ron Howard.  
**

* * *

**SIX YEARS EARLIER…**

Korra carefully walked through the doors of a local hospital, clutching at her side with her right hand, and wiping at her bloodied nose with a handkerchief in her left. Upon spotting a doctor enter the waiting area, she said, "Excuse me, but I believe the racetrack called ahead that I was coming. The name's Varney, Korra Varney?"

The entire waiting room stopped, as waiting patients, nurses, even the receptionist, stared at the slightly battered young woman in the room. Korra looked around her and asked sarcastically, "What's wrong? Nobody here has ever seen real blood before?"

"Are you alright, Miss," the responding doctor questioned.

"Absolutely fine," Korra said with a smile. The doctor then escorted Korra to a room to be examined.

"Goodness, Korra! We all thought you were caught up in some accident," he said as he gathered some of his tools.

"I was. If you consider a friendly disagreement with another driver an accident," Korra answered as she opened up the top of her fire suit and lifted her undershirt off over her head. The doctor gazed at the wound Korra had been clutching. It was covered with some white gauze that had been taped to her skin.

"What did you two disagree about," he asked as he carefully examined the temporary fix to the wound.

"I don't see how it concerns you-UGH," Korra yelped as the doctor quickly removed the bloodied gauze from her side. After he gave an apology, Korra added, "But if you must know, it was about my place in auto racing. Most people don't take too kindly to a girl competing in a man's sport."

The doctor nodded and after a moment of inspection, he stated, "Well this is going to require some lengthy healing, I'm afraid. This is certainly a nasty cut, Korra."

"Well it was a nasty blow! The guy struck me with a stinking crowbar," Korra grumbled. "Fortunately, I managed to earthbend him into next week! That will teach him not to mess with the Avatar."

"If you are the Avatar, Korra, then why didn't you use your waterbending to heal yourself," the doctor pondered.

"I tried once before, but it wasn't as accurate as I wanted it," Korra replied. She then turned to show the healing doctor a small old scar on her back. "This happened when I wiped out near some rocks in shallow water while I was surfing."

The doctor winced, and carried on with his healing. After a few minutes, the wound had completely healed. Before Korra could leave, the doctor told her, "Try to take it easy, Korra. You may still have some physical discomfort for a while."

"Thanks for everything, Doc," Korra said as she nodded in understanding. But only a few hours later, Korra was down at a beach, hanging ten! But Korra didn't just surf; she also wake-boarded and snowboarded. Korra was not only a race car driver; she was also an extreme sports junkie, too.

_'I have a theory why people love race car drivers so much. It's not because they respect what we do. Driving around in circles can seem monotonous and pretty pathetic, and to most people, it is. It's because of our closeness to death. I believe that the closer you are to being killed, the more alive you feel. And the more alive that you feel, people can see that in you. My name is Korra Varney. My main claim to fame is being the Avatar, a bender who can bend all four elements and who is the bridge between the human world and the spirit world. But since nation trouble and malevolent spiritual activity is at an all-time low, I'm free to do more of the things I love. My dad is the chief of the Southern Water Tribe village where I'm from, my mom is one of the head healers there, and my sister Naga is an accountant in the United Republic capital, Republic City. As for me, well, I do all this!_

_'It's an awesome way to live, and it's only way to drive: to live each and every day as if it were the last day of your life.'_

* * *

**CRYSTAL ROCK RACE COURSE, EARTH KINGDOM, 1970**

A dark blue Mini pulled into a parking area at the Crystal Rock Race Course in the Earth Kingdom. After the car stopped, Korra stepped out wearing a sky blue hoodie, black jeans, and sneakers. Two more people followed Korra out of her car. One was a middle-aged woman who Korra had some similarities to, and the other a tall and large man. Both were of Water Tribe descent.

"This is so exciting, Korra," the woman said.

"Your mother and I hardly ever leave home, much less go to a real grand prix," Korra's father added.

"And you still haven't, daddy," Korra replied. "This is a Formula 3 event."

"What's Formula 3, honey," Korra's mother asked as her daughter retrieved her racing gear from her car's trunk.

"It's a lower division where crazy young drivers like me screw around, in the hopes of being talent spotted to race in Formula 1 someday," Korra explained. "What's wrong? You guys look disappointed!"

"We're not, Korra! Honest," her mother answered. "We're just a little surprised, that's all."

"Oh, I get it," Korra said sarcastically. "You two only came up here to watch me race because you thought I was famous in racing now!"

"That's not true, sweetie," Korra's father kindly contradicted. "You know your mother and I are proud of you no matter what you do, or if you're famous or not."

Korra stretched up to press a kiss to her father's cheek and said, "Well, don't worry, daddy! I will be famous someday!"

Presently, Korra and her parents were now in the pit area of the Crystal Rock Race Course. They continued along until they came upon a small, teal-colored, open-wheeled racer, being tended to by an old fellow with scraggly grey hair on his head and face, as well as a young teenager with red hair.

"Good morning, boys," Korra greeted. "I'd like you to meet my parents, Tonraq and Senna. Mom, dad, this here is Gommu Horsley, my team manager and Pabu Ferret, my car designer."

Gommu got up from where he was kneeling beside the car and stood to shake hands. "Pleasure to meet the Avatar's parents," he said with a snaggle-toothed smile. "Your daughter is a very talented young lady!"

Pabu then stepped forward to meet Korra's parents. "Korra tells us you've never seen her race in person; you're both in for a real treat today," he added.

"And lastly," Korra said as she led her mom and dad past her car toward a young woman about Korra's age. "This is the Mistress Asami Sato, my best friend and team owner!"

Asami beamed as Korra brought her parents over. "It's so great I finally got to meet you both! Korra talks about you so much, how you supported her decision to go racing!"

"We just want our daughter to be happy," Senna said as she and Tonraq watched their daughter go inside a portable restroom to change into her driver's uniform.

"So this is Korra's car," Tonraq questioned as he inspected the racing machine.

"Yessiree, Mr. Varney," Gommu said proudly. "This is the Lotus 59! 140 horsepower, 1000 cc engine, not much to look at, but it flies like an eagle-hawk!"

Suddenly, Tonraq and Senna turned their heads toward an awful retching sound. Korra had stepped out of the portable restroom wearing her racing fire suit, only to rush back in and suddenly vomit!

Seeing his daughter somewhat ill, Tonraq walked quickly over. "Korra, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Daddy," Korra said somewhat reassuringly. At first, her father wasn't convinced, but then Asami chimed in.

"Oh, there's no need to worry, sir. Korra does that before almost every race. It's good sign, actually! It means she's psyched!"

Both Tonraq and Senna nodded in some understanding as Korra came back out. She was breathing heavily, and her body was shaking a little as she gazed around at the other drivers and teams gathered in the pit area. But as quickly as the tension surfaced, it receded; Korra grabbed her helmet, along with her goggles and fire sock, and walked toward her car to get ready to race.

"You feeling alright, Avatar," Asami asked.

"Never better, BFF," Korra said in a cocky tone. She then carefully slid into the seat of her car, and Gommu and Pabu stayed at her side to assist her getting strapped in. Just then, Korra saw a handsome young man in a bright red fire suit plodding over to a bright red Brabham racer nearby. The driver seemed to take in an inspection of the car before he clambered in.

Seeming curious and somewhat attracted to the guy, Korra asked her manager and designer, "Hey guys, who is that over there?"

Pabu and Gommu turned their eyes to the young man who was now putting on his safety gear. "He's a newbie. Some guy from the Fire Nation, I think," Pabu replied.

"No, he's a firebender from Republic City," Gommu corrected. "He's been here since five this morning, walking the track. We may actually have to concentrate today, Korra."

The young Avatar continued to stare at the young man, whose name was Mako Feng, according to the name on the helmet he was now wearing. Asami meanwhile, had been chatting with Korra's parents, when she paused and pulled out a couple of pairs of earplugs.

"You two will need these, since you're most likely not used to the noise," Asami explained. Tonraq and Seena both nodded, and after they got their earplugs in, Gommu gave Korra the command: "Alright, warm it up, Korra!"

The engine fired up, and Korra gave the throttle a few jolts to prevent the engine from fouling out. Asami then hollered over the noise, "What great music to my ears! My grandfather never could have imagined this; him being a co-pioneer of the automobile, I bet he had no idea that they would intrigue us like this in our dreams and imaginations!"

The young rich girl then turned to Korra's parents and added, "Mr. and Mrs. Varney, by now there is no doubt that I know and that you know that your daughter loves extreme sports and competition. But even more than that, Korra loves cars!"

* * *

Few places made Korra comfortable. There was being at home with her parents, surfing waves on the ocean, wakeboarding on lakes, or snowboarding down the mountains. The last one was being behind the wheel of her Formula 3 racer. And right now Korra was putting a good licking on the field. Every time she flew down the front straightaway of the course, Asami, her crew, and her parents cheered. But as the laps wound down closer to the checkered flag, Korra saw in her mirrors the bright red Brabham racer of the newcomer Mako Feng coming up fast. As she attempted to protect her lead, Korra became amazed that not only was Mako's driving style was different than her own, it was also working in his favor. She was usually hell-bent behind the wheel, driving her car hard into each turn, whereas Mako seemed to ease his car into a corner.

As they came down toward the start/finish line with just over a lap to go, Mako appeared to pass Korra to the right. Being vigilant, she moved to block his advance, when Mako suddenly flung his Brabham to the left!

_"Mako Feng just gave Korra Varney a rope-a-dope! The newcomer from Republic City takes the lead! The Avatar will be determined to make up for that mistake," _the PA announcer yelled over the din of the race cars.

Korra stayed on Mako's rear, pushing him through every turn. She was looking for one little slip-up, one wrong move by the firebender that would give her a shot back at the lead. As they negotiated a downhill right-hander, Mako's Brabham slid up through the turn, leaving Korra a small opening in the inside line! She jumped at the chance, and pulled alongside Mako, who was quite surprised that Korra was there. He tried to keep his car stable, but the two collided!

_"Oh no! Varney and Feng make contact! Both are going through the spin cycle,"_ the announcer bellowed. Asami watched through her binoculars as her driver and Mako stopped.

_"Both cars have stopped, but Mako is facing the wrong direction!"_

Both drivers began trying to re-fire their stalled engines, Mako albeit frantically. But Korra managed to restart her Lotus 59, and peeled out just as the rest of the field rounded the corner. Mako was stuck!

"Looks like the firebending city boy is out of it," Asami yelled to her team and Korra's parents. Meanwhile, Mako was now out of his car, fuming as he ripped off his goggles and then yanked off his helmet and fire sock. He glared down toward the finish line where Korra was taking the checkered flag. His frustration grew as he heard the announcer bellow, _"It will be a romping victory for Korra Varney, but a crushing defeat for Mako Feng!"_

The scene in victory lane was exciting, as Korra sprayed a bottle of champagne after receiving the winner's laurels for the third time that season. Her parents, Asami, Gommu, and Pabu were down in front of the podium, cheering their hearts out. After receiving the trophy for her win, Korra jumped down and embraced Asami, then high-fived Gommu and Pabu. She then shared hugs and kisses with her parents.

"We're both so proud of you, honey," Tonraq said.

"Thanks, daddy," Korra cried happily as she pressed a kiss to his face. The Avatar seemed to be on Cloud 9, when an angry voice brought her back to earth.

"Hey Avatar! That was my line! I had that corner!"

Korra turned to see Mako coming toward her, looking absolutely furious, and Korra understood he had every reason to be. But she just smiled and replied, "You mean the corner that you spun out of and finished facing the wrong way? More like that corner had you!"

Korra's friends chuckled at her crack, but Mako was none too pleased. "That move of yours was suicidal! If I hadn't braked when I did, we both would have wrecked!"

"Yes, but we didn't, did we," Korra said somewhat reassuringly. "And it was all thanks to your impeccable careful driving!"

Mako, however, knew he was being mocked, and added, "You know, drivers like you shouldn't even be on the racetrack!"

Now Mako really got Korra's attention, as she turned back at him with a sour look. "Are you just saying that because I'm a girl?!"

"No, I'm saying it because you drive with your right foot instead of your head," Mako incensed.

Korra wasn't convinced, though. "Oh, please, City Boy! You're nothing but a sexist! You don't like me because you got beat by a girl!"

Mako yelled back, "I don't like you because you're going get someone killed! What is your name, again?!"

But before Korra could answer, Asami stepped forward and said angrily, "'Avatar' Korra Varney! Remember that name, Mr. Feng!"

Mako simply waved his hand in a scoff, and turned to walk away. But he stopped when he heard Korra call after him, "One day, Mako, I'm going to be the Formula 1 world champion! Maybe by then you'll respect me!"

Mako shot Korra a dark look and snarled, "Not if I get there first, Avatar Korra!"

* * *

**A/N: As you just read, Korra and Mako got off on the wrong foot. But that first disagreement will build into something big! Stay tuned for the next installment! Until then, write me a review!  
**


	4. Mako Makes The Leap

**Author's Note: Another Saturday, another update! Now witness Mako and Korra's next steps to Formula 1 racing, and how different their paths are!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra or the movie, Rush. They are the respective property of Bryan Konietzko & Michael Dante DiMartino and Ron Howard.  
**

* * *

**DECEMBER 1972**

Mako spent a couple minutes in front of a mirror, deciding on what to wear. Normally, Mako wasn't this tense. But today would become a turning point of his life.

_'In my hometown of Republic City, my little brother Bolin and I were orphaned at a young age. I was eight, Bolin was six. We unfortunately ended up joining a gang called the Triple Threats. Our parents always said to keep our distance from the gangs, but with no one to help us, Bolin and I had no choice if we wanted to survive. As we got older, we developed an affinity for cars. Bolin was good with his hands, and knew how to make something go fast. I, on the other hand, was proficient at driving cars. It was a combination of our talents, that the Triple Threats leader, Lightning Bolt Zolt, made Bolin and me the head boys of his moonshine endeavors. Bolin would build the cars for pure speed and no safety and I would make the rum runs to various points around the city at night. Quite often, I was pursued by both the police and revenue agents. Thankfully, I was never caught. But after a few too many close calls, and some deep thinking, I knew I had to get Bolin and me out of the gang._

_'Formula 1 racing had caught my eye, and the money that drivers made over the course of a season was incredible! But the money wasn't the only reason why I wanted to join Formula 1. There was also the chance to travel the world, meet new people, and race for the glory of winning prestigious races. I had the driving talent, and Bolin had the car know-how. All we needed was some start-up capital to get the dream going. Zolt was a rich man, even though he had amassed his fortune in all the wrong ways. I thought my idea maybe could not only change Bolin's and my life for the better, but Zolt's too. However, when the gang leader heard I wanted to race cars for a living, he had a few things to say.'_

"Are you crazy, Mako," LBZ laughed as the two sat in the gang leader's private office. "Auto racing is for playboys and daredevils. Only some frivolous amateurs would waste their time and money on something so mind-numbing and repetitive!"

"Zolt, I've given this a lot of thought," Mako said, defending his case. "Bolin is one of, if not the best mechanic in the gang! You're always praising me about my driving skills! And you're about as rich as some of these Formula 1 team owners; maybe even richer! If the three of us put our heads together, we can build a championship caliber team!"

"Mako, why do you really want to do this," Zolt asked, being completely honest. "Is it because you want out of the gang, are you caught up in some wild and crazy dream, or because you want to help me change my reputation?"

"All of the above, Zolt," Mako claimed. "In Formula 1, Bolin and I would finally have a more stable life. I could achieve greatness by winning large grand prix races, and you won't have to worry about being an outlaw anymore! Everybody wins!"

"I'm sorry, Mako, but this is not in the cards for me," Zolt said. "I've already built up this one empire around us. I don't want to have to build another one and have this empire collapse when the second one can't survive! Besides, you and Bolin are greater assets to me where you are right now, and there is always potential for you to grow."

Mako paused, and then asked, "That's just it, Zolt; what if this is all that my brother and I can do?"

"Then you obviously need my money now more than ever. So, just do what I say, and both you and Bolin will continue to be fairly compensated," LBZ said, obviously dropping the matter.

Mako thought for a moment, and said, "Alright…" But then the firebender got to his feet and did something he never thought he'd do: he stood up to Lightning Bolt Zolt. With a dead serious look in his eyes, Mako said, "Keep your money. Don't invest in us. But one day, when I become the world champion, and my name is on the front page of the _Republic City Chronicle_, you will regret it!"

Then Mako turned on his heel and left the gang leader's office. Then LBZ hollered after the young firebender, "If you leave now, Mako, consider both you and your brother cut off!"

Mako didn't even slow his walkout as he yelled back, "Fine!"

_'So if Zolt wasn't going to help my brother and me, we decided to risk everything we owned and had earned, and roll the dice. We went down to the Republic City Bank and explained our situation. By some sort of a miracle, we were able to take out a private loan. Bolin and I found a Formula 1 team with an okay car, and an owner who had run out of money, and who was willing to accept our terms: Bolin and I would soup up the car, and make it better than it was. In addition, Bolin would be the team manager, and I would drive the car.'_

* * *

The Formula 2 awards banquet was in full swing, as everyone waited for the unveiling of the next award recipient. The emcee of the event opened an envelope as he said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am delighted to announce that the winner of the award for the Formula 2 Breakout Driver of the Year…is Korra Varney!"

Applause began as one table erupted in cheers. The team owned by Asami Sato, Future Industries Racing, had come a long way over the course of nearly a year. They were now in Formula 2, and had enjoyed success that many small teams could only dream about. But for everything that had changed, Korra remained the driver.

The young Avatar embraced her parents, and hugged Asami, before running up to the stage to accept her accolades.

"Thank you so much, everyone," Korra said happily and sincerely. "You know, my parents had initially wanted me to become a tribal chief or a professional healer. But I told them what I really wanted to do in life, and thank goodness, they were completely supportive of my decision, and I ended up here with all of you guys."

The crowd gave a few laughs, and Korra continued: "I admit I do have many faults. I can be very hot-headed at times; I have an inability to tolerate patience…"

Everyone at Korra's table hollered out their agreement in good humor. Korra then added, "I fall out with people left, right, and center; and the only people who I have ever loved or respected are my teachers, my family and my friends. But they are the people who helped me get to where I am now! So, I'd like to thank them personally: my mom Senna and my dad Tonraq, for letting me follow my dream. Also, I want to thank my best friend and team owner Asami Sato, for taking a chance on me. And my bros and team workers Gommu and Pabu who give me more than I deserve! And finally, the people who voted for me in being 'Breakout Driver of the Year'! I'm going to give this trophy to my parents, and mom, daddy, I know it's not what you probably expected from me, but just pretend it's a first class degree in politics or waterbending medicine!"

After all the awards were handed out, the dancing began. The young Avatar danced with her parents and team for a while, until Asami called them over to their table. The heiress popped open a bottle of champagne and poured a good amount right into the trophy Korra had received!

"Well done, Avatar," Asami said enthusiastically as Korra took a sip. "One more season like this one and I'll move you up to the big time!"

"Oh come on, Asami! Don't you think I'm ready now," Korra asked, just as happy.

Asami laughed and added, "You are, but I'm not. I have to find you a car first."

Proving that, like she claimed in her speech, she had no patience, Korra kiddingly said, "Well, carry on then, BFF!"

Gommu took a sip of champagne, then added, "It's probably a good idea to not wait too long, especially after what Mako Feng did."

"Why? What did he do," Korra asked.

"He managed to get himself a ride, with BRM," her manager answered.

Korra looked shocked and in disbelief asked, "How did he pull that off? He's a nobody; he's never won anything before in his life!"

"Well, apparently, he took out a loan, and borrowed his way in, at a cost of two million yuans," Gommu replied.

Korra shook her head in bewilderment. "Gutsy move," she said in awe.

* * *

**A/N: So Mako secures his first Formula 1 ride, while Korra is stuck in Formula 2 for the time being! Will the Avatar get her shot at the big time? Find out next week! Until then, write me a review!  
**


	5. Rookie Season Hurdles, Part 1

**Author's Note: I'm once again posting an update on the road! This new chapter is being posted from my hotel room at the Red Roof Inn in Statesville, NC! In this chapter, Mako and Bolin show their technical know-how to impress their new team; and we meet Mako's owner, Bumi, and teammate, General Iroh!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra or the movie, Rush. They are the respective property of Bryan Konietzko & Michael Dante DiMartino and Ron Howard.  
**

* * *

**JANUARY 1973**

At a Formula 1 racing facility and test track in the Earth Kingdom, the King Bumi Race Course, Mako and Bolin Feng arrived to begin preseason testing with their new team, BRM (Bumi Racing Motorsport). The owner of the team was actually one of Avatar Aang's sons, Bumi Stanley. The man was quite the humorous fellow, but he also ran a tight ship, and was one of Formula 1's top innovators when it came to safety. The brothers entered the race track's office, where a secretary greeted them.

"May I help you gentlemen?"

"We're Mako and Bolin Feng, here for preseason testing with BRM," Bolin answered with a flirtatious smile.

"Yes, of course. Um, which one of you is the driver," the secretary asked.

"I am," Mako replied.

The secretary handed Mako a clipboard and said, "I just need you to fill out the release form; I'll let them know you're both here."

As the secretary went to the phone, Bolin elbowed his brother and whispered, "Think I should ask her out, bro?"

Mako shot Bolin an annoyed scowl and said, "We're here on racing business, Bolin. Not to improve your personal status."

The brothers then made their way down to the track's garage area, and spotted Bumi, who was hard to miss. He was tall, had thick, unkempt grey hair, with an equally thick and unkempt grey beard.

"Good morning, Mr. Stanley," Mako said as he and Bolin met BRM's team owner just outside the garage.

"Good morning, boys," Bumi said happily. "And you can do without the formalities! We're a team now! Just call me Bumi! Now, where is he? Ah, there he is; Iroh!"

The Feng brothers looked over to where Bumi had called over his shoulder and spotted a tall, erect man with neat black hair in a red fire suit coming towards them.

"Boys, I'd like you to meet my number one driver, Iroh Regazzoni," Bumi said. "Iroh, this is Mako Feng, your new teammate, and his brother Bolin, his crew chief."

Iroh stuck his hand out, and Mako shook it as Iroh said, "Good to finally meet you both."

"Likewise, Iroh," Mako replied.

"It's great pleasure," Bolin added.

Bumi then gestured over some of his team workers. "And Mako, these are your mechanics, reporting exclusively to you, as per our contract."

"How you doing, Mako," the head grease monkey greeted. His name, Niki, was patched to his uniform. "You and your bro want to see the car?"

Mako nodded, and he and Bolin followed Niki inside the garage to one of the bays. The brothers got their first look at the car. It was a bright red, with white stripes here and there, and a big air-box above the driver's seat. But the best feature Mako could see was that the car had his name on it.

"There it is, the P-160," his head mechanic said proudly.

"Is it the same as Iroh's," Mako asked.

"Identical in every facet," Niki replied.

"How much does it weigh," Bolin questioned.

"About 1322 pounds," Niki answered.

"That's crazy! Why is it so heavy," the earthbending brother pondered.

"Well, it's equipped with a 12-cylinder engine. That beast weighs nearly 400 pounds on its own," Niki stated.

"Alright, nothing we can't change," Mako said. "What amount of horsepower are you getting? 490?"

"No, 450," Mako's mechanic replied.

"That's not enough," Mako said as he shook his head. "The engine's horsepower needs to be at 500, and it also needs to be at least 45 pounds lighter."

"I'm afraid we already tried, Mako," Niki sighed.

"What have you tried," the firebender asked.

"We've thrown everything at it but the kitchen sink," Niki said dejectedly. "We replaced the entire exhaust system and it barely made a difference."

"By using magnesium parts," Bolin questioned. "You have to find the right balance of metal. It has to be lightweight, but it also has to be resilient."

Mako sighed and took off his jacket. "This is going to take a while."

After a day of test runs on the track, Mako and Bolin, along with their mechanics, stayed behind while everyone else went home. They immediately got to work on the BRM P-160, taking the car apart and making changes to certain parts and pieces.

"Take apart the engine block," Bolin requested. "If there's any mounting or bolting, strip it out."

"And after we've done that, we have to look at the car's aerodynamics," Mako added. "Front end and rear wing."

The mechanics had never done this sort of work to a car in such a short time. It also seemed apparent that the brothers knew exactly what they wanted in the car, because they weren't making suggestions; they were actually telling the crew what was needed to be done. The mechanics, with some help from the brothers, worked long into the night. Finally, after many hours, they finished. The crew turned off the lights and set out to rest. Bolin was worn out, too, but Mako simply walked out briskly and said to his crew, "Okay, thank you very much! Good night, gentlemen!"

"Don't you mean, 'good morning', bro," Bolin asked as he staggered after his brother in the light of the sunrise!

Later that morning, the sound of Formula 1 engines broke the quiet of the countryside. Iroh Regazzoni was taking his own P-160 out for a shakedown run. The entire entourage of the BRM team stood on pit road, keeping track of his lap times. Iroh flashed past on his last lap, and Bumi, along with his lieutenants, made up the averages of all the laps. Mako and Bolin then looked at the numbers Iroh had laid down, and Mako asked, "What was Iroh's best lap time?"

Bumi checked the individual laps on his clipboard. "His quickest lap was 1 minute, 53 seconds."

Bolin nodded and boldly said, "Alright, now put Iroh in Mako's car, and he'll run two seconds faster."

Almost everyone began laughing, and Bumi added, "That's impossible!"

But Mako's lead mechanic took Bumi aside and had a hushed conversation with the team owner. He explained all the work they had done to the car the previous night. Finally, Mako and Bolin heard Bumi mutter, "Put Iroh in Mako's car; we'll see what happens."

Iroh was confused, to say the least. "I don't understand! Why does Mako want me to run his car now?"

"I'm not sure, Iroh," Niki answered. "I guess he wants you to make sure it's handling well enough."

Iroh sighed, grabbed his driving gloves, and got situated in his teammate's car. He glanced back and saw Bolin chatting up the track's secretary he had met yesterday, while Mako was standing by the catch-fence, his arms folded, staring at the track with a serious and quiet strength. After getting the car up to speed, Iroh began his first timed lap. Everyone stood waiting and expecting Mako and Bolin's prediction to be proved false. Soon enough, they heard the whine of the P-160 coming, and Bumi got his stopwatch ready. Mako and Bolin watched as Iroh streaked by, and Bumi stopped the clock. He glanced at his stopwatch, and his brow furrowed in confusion and awe. He brought his crew over to compare Iroh's earlier lap times with the one he had just laid down.

Bumi then stared wide-eyed and slack-jawed back at Mako and Bolin, who just smirked confidently. They had proved to be a great asset to the team. Later, in the garage, Mako was chatting with his crew over additional changes they could make to the car. Bolin had left to actually go on a date with the track's secretary. Bumi then entered the garage and demanded exactly what everyone else was thinking earlier.

"Alright, what did you do to the car, Mako?"

"That's information that I will share with you under certain conditions only," the firebender answered.

"I'm listening," Bumi said.

"I want a guaranteed place on the team, I want Bolin as my crew chief, and lastly, I want a paid contract on equal terms with Iroh for at least two seasons."

Bumi stammered and gave Mako an incredulous look. "Are you insane? Iroh is an established figure in Formula 1; you're only a rookie! And the only reason I took you on is because of your pay."

Mako simply blew off Bumi's true claims and said, "Well as of right now, if you want my brother and I to stay, we rip up the contract and I don't pay you a cent."

"You have a lot a nerve to be demanding me to give in to your terms," Bumi snapped.

"Was Iroh quicker in my car," Mako asked. He knew now he had the one hook he needed to turn things in his favor as he saw the frustration on Bumi's face falter.

"He was, wasn't he? Did he go two seconds faster like we said he would," Mako questioned.

Bumi paused, and then replied sheepishly, "2.3 seconds, to be precise."

"So, you ever think? Work out all your priorities, and then get back to me. You have my number," Mako said, and then he left. After gathering all his things, Mako headed for the track's entrance and exit pedestrian tunnel. Coincidently, Iroh was going the opposite way Mako was walking. Before they could pass by each other, Iroh stopped his new teammate.

"Hey, Mako; I know that you're probably going to say that this is none of my business."

"What is," Mako asked.

"I heard about the hard bargain you drove at Bumi earlier," Iroh replied.

Mako then said, "You're right; it is none of your business."

"Well, if you want my advice, I'd tread lightly around Bumi," the older firebender continued.

When Mako gave Iroh a confused look, he explained. "I'm not questioning your haggling skills. I mean, you need those if you want to get a good deal in this sport. But the last time Bumi had a negotiation like this one; it was with a Formula 2 driver from the South Pole who has a reputation for three things. One, for being the only female driver in the sport. Two, for being a little wild and crazy on the track. And three, for having a stubborn streak and getting really frustrated when she doesn't get want she wants. She nearly singed his beard with her firebending! I mean, she is a great driver, but still has to learn respect and work on her morals if she wants to make it big. I just don't want to see you make the same mistake."

Mako had a good idea who Iroh was talking about, but he wanted to be sure first. "What's this girl driver's name?"

"Uh, Varney; Korra Varney," Iroh answered.

Mako nodded his thanks and continued on his way, but he didn't get far before Iroh called after him.

"You see, if you share information, then I share information. That's what teammates are for, Mako," Iroh said with an eye wink, and then he turned and left Mako to himself. The older of the Feng brothers was now deep in thought about Korra.

'Even when she's not around, she still causes me problems!'

* * *

**A/N: Mako is obviously still miffed with Korra over two years after their first meeting. Next time, Korra finally gets her big break at Formula 1! Stay tuned!  
**


	6. Rookie Season Hurdles, Part 2

**Author's Note: Been back home for nearly a week, and yet I want to be on vacation again! This new installment now depicts how Korra finally gets her shot at the big time in Formula 1, all thanks to Asami!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra or the movie, Rush. They are the respective property of Bryan Konietzko & Michael Dante DiMartino and Ron Howard.  
**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day on the outskirts of Republic City. Korra Varney was driving towards the mansion of her best friend and Formula 2 car owner Asami Sato. The heiress had invited the Avatar to her home because she had a big surprise planned.

"Where exactly are you taking me, Asami," Korra said as she felt her friend tug on her arm. Korra couldn't see because she was blindfolded.

"I already told you it would be worth it when you saw it for yourself," Asami said excitedly. Korra's friends, Gommu and Pabu were close behind the two BFF's.

"Okay, and stop," Asami said. She then undid the blindfold, and Korra carefully looked around. She was in the garage of Asami's private test track. Standing nearby was Naga, Korra's white-haired sister who worked in the city as an accountant. But before Korra could greet her big sister, her eyes caught a streamlined, sky-blue Formula 1 racer sitting right in front of her. And it had Korra's name on it!

"What do you think, Korra," Asami asked happily.

Korra was nearly too awestruck to answer, but managed to say, "Well…it's Formula 1…"

"It sure is, Avatar," Asami continued. "Your sister and I had a powwow with some of my company's bean counters. We did a little research, and we made a discovery. We deduced that since the economics of F1 are not too different from the economics of F2, well; I thought that if I'm going to be losing money, I might as well be doing it on the big pai sho table, in Formula 1!"

Korra could hardly believe her ears. After years of dreaming of racing in Formula 1, Asami had made the dream come true! A grin spread on Korra's face as she said, "You beautiful, crazy lunatic; thank you!"

Korra leapt forward and hugged Asami tight, and then, to Asami's disgust and everyone else's humor, Korra pressed a big kiss on Asami's lips!

Naga tried to recompose herself as she said to her little sister, "I, uh, took the credit where it was due. I got the idea from Mako."

"You mean Mako Feng," Korra asked as she looked the car over.

"Yes, the same! He bought his way in rather than screw around in the lower divisions, hoping for a break. I thought it was brilliant," Asami added. "But no sponsorships, Avatar. I hope that's alright. No vulgar logos for questionable products. Just a pure blue with the Southern Water Tribe flags next to your name. And, the best part, your new driver's uniform!"

Pabu tossed the suit to Asami, who showed it off to Korra. "Look at the patch near your name, Korra."

Korra looked and started to laugh as she and Asami read it aloud: "'Losers, the Breakfast of Champions'!"

"So, when do we get started," Korra asked eagerly as she carefully slid into the car's cockpit.

Asami looked down at Korra and said, "Well, whenever you're ready."

"Ready? I've been dreaming of this my whole life," Korra said in a dream-like tone.

* * *

**OCTOBER 1973**

A few months later, Korra and her crew were in an Earth Kingdom village road course track called Rocky Glen, enjoying the last weekend of their first Formula 1 season. They had overachieved all year, and despite Korra not winning a single race, she admitted to anyone and everyone that she was living the dream. The Future Industries Team was in the Paddock, or team hauler parking, on the day before the race, celebrating what had been a great rookie campaign for all of them. Just in front of their party, a reporter was giving a statement about their progress:

"When this year's Formula 1 season began, no one was sure whether rich industrialist Asami Sato and her nearly all-female race team were bringing glamour and girl power to the racing community or just comedy. Certainly, it was the first time anyone had seen a nearly all-girl pit crew, and a butler serving oysters and caviar in the pits. But, to the surprise of everyone Future Industries Racing and its driver, Korra Varney, have made quite an impact, especially as of late. With finishes of sixth, fourth, and a career best third over the last three races, everyone is excited that Korra's first win is just around the corner!"

Just then, Korra and her friends' good mood was spoiled when they heard the loudspeaker crackle, _"Attention all drivers! The red flag is out! Severe crash in the Esses!"_

Korra saw a multitude of drivers running to where the crash had occurred, and she went to join them, as did Asami and Gommu. Meanwhile, the reporter had heard about the incident and stated, "And we have just been informed that there has been a serious accident in qualifying. The driver of the car has not yet been determined, but as you can tell from all the activity going on behind me towards the track, it is apparent that it is a dire situation. We will have more information for you as it becomes available, but it is the sight of Formula 1 no one likes to see…"

The Esses were a series of uphill turns. It first went to the right, the left, and back to the right again. The crash had occurred just past the apex of the left-hander. Upon coming on the accident scene, Korra and some other drivers were being held back. At first, Korra assumed that it was so the rescue workers could operate unimpeded. But with a closer look, Korra and her friends could see no safety workers near the wrecked Tyrell racer. It had punctured through the bright blue guardrail, and Korra immediately regretted looking further. The angle of the crash impact had caused the driver to be decapitated! It was a grisly scene, one that none of the drivers there could get out of their heads, and one that haunted Korra all night.

Come the next morning, Korra wasn't feeling any better. She was listening to a report on the radio about the crash that had happened the previous day. That crash marked the fifth driver that had been killed in Formula 1 competition in four years. As if she couldn't take it anymore, Korra ran towards the restroom on the team hauler, as the whole experience had made her sick to her stomach. Just then, the loudspeaker announced it was ten minutes until morning warm-ups, a mandatory practice session before the race. All the drivers left their trucks and made their way towards pit road. Just as Korra came back to walk with Gommu towards her Satomobile, Mako Feng was in spitting distance, heading to his BRM P-160.

"Absolutely terrible," Gommu referred to the fatal crash as he grabbed his toolbox.

"They should call off the race," Korra agreed.

Mako suddenly made his presence known. "Why? The guy made a mistake. He got into the corner too fast, got his wheels up onto the curbing, and lost control. It's his own fault."

Korra couldn't believe Mako was acting so stoic about something so tragic. "Is that right?!"

Mako turned to look at Korra and added, "It's obvious, Avatar. Go look at his tire marks."

Not wanting to give up her pride, Korra grumbled back, "So says the nobody who had to buy his way into the sport to pay for his own ride! How has that been working out for you, anyway?"

"Just fine, Korra," Mako said, and then added somewhat mischievously, "How's the view at the back?"

Korra jumped at Mako's question like a fish to bait. "I'm not planning on being there for long!"

Mako just gave Korra a small nod of his head, and turned and continued on. "Stubborn Avatar," he grumbled under his breath.

But just behind him, Korra said something of the same under her own breath. "Stoical jerk!"

* * *

**A/N: The feud between Korra and Mako continues to simmer; eventually it will reach the boiling point! Update coming same time next week!  
**


	7. Family Matters

**Author's Note: Told you I'd be back at the same time! In this latest installment, Korra receives big news from both her father, and her team manager. Both are surprising, and one will make the rivalry between Korra and Mako grow more intense!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra or the movie, Rush. They are the respective property of Bryan Konietzko & Michael Dante DiMartino and Ron Howard.  
**

* * *

**MAY 1974**

Korra was lying on a blanket on the floor of the race shop at Asami's estate. She had her eyes closed, holding the steering wheel to her Satomobile racer, and was talking to herself.

"Heading into the Grand Hotel hairpin, second gear, downshift at the apex, and exit smoothly," she said as she turned the wheel in her hands and worked her feet and right hand with the imaginary clutch and shifter. "Coming up on the next hairpin, go to second gear, slide through, stay in second, and look for a good exit. Heading through the tunnel, accelerating, working up through third gear, fourth, fifth…"

"How's my little speed demon doing," a familiar voice said, breaking Korra out of her driving meditation. She opened her eyes, and a big smile spread on her face as she saw her father staring down at her.

"Daddy! What are you doing here," Korra cried happily as she got up to embrace Tonraq.

"Well, there was something important I wanted to tell you in person, and I wanted to check up on how everything was going here."

"Is something wrong at home," Korra asked in a slightly worried tone.

"Uh, there might be something wrong, but it's not at home," Tonraq answered. "Do you remember my brother, Unalaq?"

Korra tried to surpress a laugh. "Crazy Uncle Unalaq? What's he up to, now?"

"Well, remember how he felt he could see spirits that not even you could see," Tonraq began. "Apparently, it's gone to his head and his mind is so preoccupied that he can't even focus on the here and now. The elder healers claim he's in no condition to be the Chief of the Northern Tribe, and they were hoping his daughters could pick up the slack in his place while he recuperates."

"But, dad; Desna and Eska are just teenagers! They aren't even old enough to be Chiefs," Korra said.

"I know that, and so do the elder healers. So, they're asking someone with past experience to help them make the transition smooth," Tonraq said.

"Who is it," Korra asked.

Tonraq looked a little anxious, and replied, "Well, until the twins can handle themselves with some backup from the elders…me."

Korra was quite surprised at her father's decision. "Are you sure about this, dad? I mean what about home?"

"Your mother will be running things at the South Pole while I'm gone," Tonraq said reassuringly. "You may not know it, Korra, but your mom can be quite the leader when she wants to be. Besides, they're family! Desna and Eska are my nieces and they're your cousins."

Korra nodded, and sadly added, "I guess this means you won't be able to attend many, if any races this year."

Tonraq came forward to embrace his daughter. "I'll be there in spirit, honey. And every race day, I'll ask everyone to pray for you to do well!"

"Thank you, dad," Korra mumbled onto his shoulder.

"But, that's enough about me," Tonraq said jokingly. "Why don't you tell me what's going on in your world? Is what you were doing when I came in relevant to the racing?"

"Yeah, it is," Korra answered. "I figured I could combine my meditation with my racing. I was visualizing the course in my head for, in this case, The Republic City Grand Prix, which is the next stop."

The young Avatar knelt down to pick up her blanket, and her car's steering wheel. "Personally, I was always a great admirer of getting to the track on the big day, pushing the accelerator to the floor and playing 'Chicken' with everyone else, dad. But lately, Asami and my crew don't want me doing that as much anymore. Now they want me balanced; they want me to have my body like a temple and my mind like an Air Nomad," Korra explained.

Tonraq nodded, then asked, "What about your heart, sweetie? Have you met anybody who you would think is date-worthy?"

"Dad," Korra annoyingly groaned.

"I'm just asking," Tonraq said kindly. "Has anyone caught your eye, yet?"

"Dad, I'm the Avatar, and also a professional Formula 1 driver," Korra replied. "I don't have time for a boyfriend right now."

"So you're saying that there is no one who you would like to possibly date right now," her father asked.

"Well…do you remember Mako Feng," Korra questioned. When Tonraq nodded, she continued. "When I first saw him, I certainly thought he was handsome. But after our tiff at Crystal Rock, I think his attitude would need to be heavily adjusted before I'd even consider him being date-worthy."

Tonraq gave his daughter a small smirk, and said, "Well, maybe someday Mako may surprise you, Korra! Oh, and before I forget, since I'll be up at the North Pole for a while, you can come up to the big winter solstice celebration in December. Asami and your friends are invited too, of course."

Korra grinned and replied, "I'll make sure they won't miss it for the world, dad!"

* * *

A few months later, on December 21, a huge party was being held at the Northern Water Tribe city at the North Pole to celebrate the first day of winter. It was a chance for Korra to celebrate the season of the element she was born into, and catch up with all her family and old friends. She had even brought along a couple members of the Formula 1 racing community.

As she and Gommu happily talked over their drinks of punch, Korra glanced over to where Asami was standing nearby. The young heiress was chatting with one of the racing journalists. Korra held up her drink in salute, but Asami only gave a half-smile. It looked as if something was bothering her.

Sensing her BFF's mood, Korra asked Gommu, "What's wrong with her?"

"Uh, well…we didn't really want to spoil your good mood or ruin your day," Gommu said apprehensively. "It's the, uh, Fire Ferret."

"What about him," Korra questioned.

Gommu breathed deep, and dropped a bombshell. "He's just been signed by Ferrari."

Korra couldn't even comprehend what Gommu just said. "You're kidding me! How in the blue blazes did that happen? Did he buy his way in there, too?!"

"No; old lady Honora took Iroh back and he insisted, apparently," Gommu explained. "He claims that Mako and his brother are geniuses at setting up a car."

Korra couldn't help but think to herself, 'How does Mako keep catching all these breaks?'

* * *

**A/N: So Korra's father has to take leave of absense, and Mako gets a new ride with a new team! What will happen next? You'll have wait for next Saturday to find out! Until then, give me a review!  
**


	8. Firebender Meets Ferrari

**Author's Note: Sorry I'm a little behind in updates! I went to the local racetrack last night, and didn't get home until after midnight! Anywho, in this chapter, Mako begins his time with his newest team, butts heads with his teammate, and leaves a good impression on a lady! Plus, Bolin gets some lovin'!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra or the movie, Rush. They are the respective property of Bryan Konietzko & Michael Dante DiMartino and Ron Howard.  
**

* * *

**JANUARY 1975**

About two weeks later, just outside the Fire Nation capital city of Firerana, the private test track owned by the Ferrari race team was alive with the sounds of pre-season testing. Surrounded by two guards, Fire Lord Honora diligently watched her two drivers, the returning Iroh Regazzoni and newbie Mako Feng, run their Ferrari 312Ts through their paces. After a few laps, Mako brought his car onto pit road, where the head mechanic, Talbot, ran up to meet him.

"So, how was the run," he asked Mako as the new driver lifted the visor of his helmet.

"Let me be perfectly blunt," Mako said. "It's terrible! This thing drives like a pig-hog!"

Talbot cringed and said in a hushed tone, "Whoa! You can't say that!"

"Why not," Mako questioned.

"It's a Ferrari, for spirits' sake," Talbot protested. "It's one of the most top notch cars in Formula 1!"

"Are you kidding me," Mako grumbled as he took off his helmet and fire sock. "It's a handles like a cat-owl box! It over-steers like crazy, and the weight distribution is a disaster! You know, it's amazing that you guys have this incredible testing facility and yet you still build a piece of trash like this!"

Talbot's mouth was agape at Mako's displeasure with the car. Mako, however, simply shrugged his shoulders and mimicked Talbot's face and went, "UGH!"

A couple days later, Fire Lord Honora was holding a press conference at the Ferrari race headquarters to introduce her team for the new season. With one of her right-hand lieutenants and her two drivers sitting beside her, she began her speech.

"Thank you all for coming. As the Fire Lord and owner of the Fire Nation Ferrari race team, it gives me great joy to welcome back to the Ferrari family the Fire Nation's favorite son, Iroh Regazzoni! And, to introduce our newest driver, Mako Feng, from Republic City in the United Republic."

Both drivers nodded to the media. Iroh gave a grin, while Mako's mouth was held in a firm line of determination. Afterwards, the two teammates rode in Iroh's street Ferrari toward a party being hosted by one of Iroh's best friends. As they came closer, Iroh echoed what his team owner had said of them earlier.

"'The Fire Nation's favorite son'; you're family to Fire Lord Honora as well, Mako. But that's only as long as you win. The minute you don't, bye-bye!"

"I totally understand, Iroh," Mako said. "It's business. I would do the same if the roles were reversed."

"Well, it isn't just business," Iroh claimed. "This whole thing that we do, it's for passion and love! This is why we are prepared to risk our lives for it."

"Well, not I," Mako said coolly. "If I could make better money doing something else, I would."

Iroh glanced over at Mako and said, "You really believe you're going to make money here, but you haven't yet."

"Not yet, but I will. If you can do it, I can do it," Mako replied stoically.

Iroh was somewhat miffed by Mako's bull-headed stubbornness. It prompted him to ask, "You know, are you ever not a jackass?"

Mako coughed back a laugh and said, "Why am I the jackass? We both know by now I'm both a better driver than you, and better at setting up a car. If you can't deal with that, then I guess that makes you the jackass."

Iroh just scoffed and rolled his eyes as they arrived at his friend's home. After parking the car, he turned to Mako and said, "Look, I brought you along with me today because, apart from your brother, you seem like a lonely sort of guy. I thought that maybe if brought you to meet some of these nice people, it might rub off on you. Well, forget it; I'll let you make your own friends."

"Oh come on, Iroh," Mako protested as Iroh got out of the car. "I'm sorry!"

Mako was never very good with people skills. He was usually frank with anyone he met, and his honesty quite often caused him trouble. The firebender got out of the car, and saw Iroh head inside the home, where music was playing and the mood was festive. But Mako didn't feel like partying right now. He wanted to go home or at least celebrate his signing with Ferrari in his own way. But he certainly couldn't ask Iroh to give him a ride after their tiff. Mako was stuck here for the time being. But then, Mako heard a door open, followed by the giggling of girls. Around the corner of the house, Mako saw two cute girls fawning over a boy between them. And that boy was none other than…

"Bolin! What are you doing here," Mako called to his brother.

The earthbender turned toward the voice, and smiled big. "Hey Mako! Ladies, I'd like you to meet my brother! Mako, this is Nikki and Kiki; they're sisters!"

The girls laughed and greeted the firebender. Mako returned the greeting and again questioned what Bolin was doing here.

"Iroh invited me," Bolin said. "I take it you just got here?"

"Yeah, and now I want to leave," Mako grumbled.

"Don't tell me you managed to butt heads with your new teammate already," Bolin groaned.

Mako nodded sheepishly. Bolin simply grinned and said, "Well, the girls and I were about to head somewhere to grab a bite to eat. Why don't join you us?"

"Only if you let me drive," Mako said. Bolin and his lady friends agreed and led the brothers to his car. As they made their way through the Fire Nation's countryside, Bolin elbowed Kiki and said, "How do you like this, Kiki? My soon-to-be-famous brother chauffeuring us to lunch?"

"How is your brother famous, Bolin," Nikki asked. She then turned to look at Mako. "I mean, who are you? Should we know you?"

"You mean you don't know him," Bolin asked incredulously. "My brother is none other than Mako Feng, Formula 1 driver, and he was just signed by Ferrari!"

"Your brother actually races in Formula 1," Kiki asked excitedly.

"That's impossible," Nikki claimed with a smug scoff.

"Why would you think that," Bolin questioned.

"Well, he just doesn't seem to fit the stereotype," Nikki explained. "Formula 1 drivers usually have long hair, they're very sexy, and they're shirts are open to their chests."

"Gee, thanks for the compliments," Mako said sarcastically.

"And besides," Nikki pointed out to Bolin and Kiki. "Look at the way he's driving: like an old man."

Mako carefully made a turn, and then replied, "There's no need to drive fast, ladies. It only increases the percentage of risk. We're not in a hurry and we're not being paid. So, right now, for your incentive or reward, why should I drive fast?"

Nikki slightly leaned toward Mako and said in a flirty tone, "Because we're asking you to."

Mako paused and asked, "And do you ladies always get what you want?"

"Usually," Kiki answered.

Mako thought for a moment, and then, without warning, he depressed the clutch, shifted gears, and floored the accelerator!

After getting over their surprise, Bolin and his new lady friends let out squeals of excitement and joy. Mako worked his way through the gearbox, going faster and faster. Just as the road they were on merged with another, a dump truck loomed to their left! Mako didn't hesitate, though. He shifted to the highest gear and floored it. The brothers and sisters roared around the truck, as laughter ensued. Mako simply smiled and continued on their way. He downshifted to make a turn, and with the tires smoking…

* * *

**A/N: Another cliffhanger! I will update on my usual time next weekend! Stay tuned!  
**


	9. A Dream Realized, A Reality Checked

**Author's Note: Once again, I am on regular pace with my story! This new chapter brings new changes to both Mako and Korra's career in Formula 1. But while one is for better, one is for worse...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra or the movie, Rush. They are the respective property of Bryan Konietzko & Michael Dante DiMartino and Ron Howard.  
**

* * *

**OCTOBER 1975**

…Mako drove around back markers, closing in on the rear wing of Korra's Satomobile. They were now running the season finale at the same track in the Earth Kingdom, Rocky Glen International, where the one driver had been killed two years ago. Mako had overachieved all year, and was actually on the cusp of winning the championship. But right now, he and Korra were locked in a duel for the lead and for the win in the grand prix's closing laps.

_"This is an incredible battle between Mako Feng in the red Ferrari 312T and Korra Varney in the blue Satomobile,"_ the Formula 1 TV announcer Shiro Shinobi bellowed.

In different places, different people were watching the TV monitors. Down in the pits, Bolin, along with Mako's pit crew were glued to the small screen, rooting on his brother. Meanwhile, up in the North Pole and down in the South Pole, Korra's father and mother were watching and pulling for their daughter. The faces of the two drivers' family members changed as Shiro Shinobi called the action.

_"Varney pulls even with Feng as they run the Carousel Turn, but Mako shoots back around the other side! He holds the lead through the sharp Turn 6; they now come up into the right-handed Turn 7, but again, he runs wide, and again, Korra is there to capitalize! They are absolutely side-by-side, wheel-to-wheel! What a fantastic battle between these two great drivers!"_

Tonraq and Senna grinned as the laps wound down. It seemed like Korra would close her third season in Formula 1 with a bang, and play spoiler to Mako who pretty much had the championship now locked up. Just then, a Water Tribe guard in the North Pole informed Tonraq that his presence was required immediately. Korra's father glanced back at the TV, and whispered, "I'm sorry, sweetie. I hope you understand."

But it seemed that Tonraq left at just the right time. As soon as he left the room, Shiro Shinobi's voice climbed an octave in surprise. Down in the South Pole, Senna's face fell, and back at Rocky Glen, Bolin began grinning big. And on the track, Korra suddenly became surprised and frustrated.

_"And Korra Varney has a problem,"_ Shiro Shinobi cried. _"Smoke is starting to come from the back of her Satomobile! It appears she has lost a gear! Mako Feng pounces on the opportunity and he retakes the lead! Korra may be able to finish the race, but her chances of winning are all gone!"_

Bolin and the Ferrari team raced to the pit road wall to see Mako come take the checkered flag on the final lap. By then, Korra had dropped all the way back to fourth place. There was no contest. Shiro Shinobi ecstatically called the final moments of the last lap.

_"The checkered flag is waiting for Feng, and for the Fire Nation Ferrari team…MAKO FENG WINS THE ROCKY GLEN GRAND PRIX! AND HE WINS THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP!"_

The scene in Victory Lane was bedlam. Photographers, reporters, and journalists gathered in front of the victory podium. Walking past amongst them was Korra, who gazed up at the young man gathering all the attention. Mako Feng was spraying the champagne as he wore the winner's laurel wreath around his neck. As she retreated back to her trailer, Korra mumbled, "Live it up, Mako. You earned it."

Meanwhile, Mako was still overjoyed as he noticed his brother/team manager come beside him.

"So Bolin," Mako asked slyly. "Looks like we finally made it, didn't we?"

"You got that straight," Bolin yelled. The two brothers clasped hands, shared a hug, and continued to revel in the celebration, which stretched into the evening. Later on, night had fallen, and Korra was taking part in a barbeque with some of her fellow F1 drivers. As she walked around the slowly emptying Paddock, she came near the Ferrari camp. Mako was still there, posing for pictures, answering questions from any remaining reporters, and signing some autographs for a few fans.

Seeing that Mako was now alone for the moment, Korra walked up and called out, "Congratulations, City Boy!"

Mako looked up from his street car and said, "Thank you."

The firebender then called out to Bolin if he was ready to head home. Bolin, who was mingling with some Fire Nation ladies, nodded and called back, "Just a second!"

"Of course, with a car like that, the rest of us never really had a chance, did we," Korra said tongue-in-cheek as she gestured toward Mako's Ferrari racer.

"You think my car is the whole reason why I dominated today," Mako questioned.

"Oh come on, Mako," Korra replied. "You're in a Ferrari, I'm driving a Satomobile. But on equal terms like it was in Formula 3, I would have beaten you and you know it!"

Mako, however, shook his head and said, "Never; you might win one race, maybe two. Because you're so aggressive. But over the course of a whole season, not a chance."

Korra pretended to act confused, and asked, "Oh really? And why do you say that?"

"Because to be a champion, Korra, it takes more than just being fast," Mako explained. "You also have to think about the big picture, not just one race. You're only a hard charger, and a partier. That's why everyone likes you."

Korra let out a giggle, and said, "Now try telling me that with a straight face and pretending you're not jealous!"

Mako simply scoffed at the remark. "Why would I be jealous of you, Korra? Think about this. All that detestation from all those shmucks, that's a sign of disrespect. They don't feel you. Where as compared to me…"

"Yeah, compared to you, a guy nobody likes. Not even your own teammate," Korra interrupted.

"Exactly; because I'm a serious guy," Mako continued. "I go to bed early; I take good care of myself, my brother, and my car…"

"Yeah, you're really well behaved," Korra said, butting in again.

"I get up, I go to work, kick butt, and after the race, I go home," Mako finished. "Instead of going to parties, and talk all this turkey with all these morons. You should try going home more often, too."

"For your information, Mako," the Avatar stated. "I happen to be very close with my parents and my big sister. In fact, if it weren't for them, I probably wouldn't even be where I am now."

Mako suddenly felt a twinge of jealousy race through him, but he somehow channeled it into a question. "Well, if that's case, where are they? This supportive family of yours?"

Korra let out a groan. "My dad is the interim Chief of the Northern Water Tribe, my mom is running things in the Southern Tribe while my dad is away, and my sister Naga is a busy accountant in Republic City."

Mako just nodded and said, "Ah. You know, aside from when we first met, I've never seen your parents and/or sister with you once."

Korra, being too stubborn for her own good, replied, "Well, maybe that's because you're always at home, Mako. You're alone with only your brother, looking after him and yourself. Being a good little firebender!"

Korra then turned and headed back to the more festive area of the Paddock. Mako took one last shot at the Avatar, yelling out, "Take a drink on me, Korra!"

Korra turned back and answered, "Aw, thanks Mako! I might just have two!"

Even though Korra took Mako's last remark in stride, deep down, a fire was burning inside her. She had won at every level of racing she competed in. But it always seemed Mako could just buy his way into anything and take the easy street. It just didn't seem fair!

* * *

A few weeks later, Korra was back in Republic City, driving her Mini to Asami's estate. She was frustrated at coming in second to a driver who had hardly proved himself at all. She arrived at the mansion, and made her way down to the race shop.

"Gommu, Pabu! Whatever it takes to beat that jerk next year, just tell me," Korra said as she approached the doors to the race shop. "Your word is my command. I'm not going to stop at anything until I am the world champion…"

Korra trailed off as she entered the shop. Pabu and Gommu were stowing away parts of Korra's car. And the shop seemed to be much emptier than it did before. Worse yet, Gommu and Pabu had discouraged looks on their faces.

"What's going on here," Korra asked confusingly. "Where is everyone? What's wrong, guys?"

Gommu answered Korra's question with another question. "Have you talked to Asami yet?"

"No, why," Korra pondered.

The Avatar made her way to Asami's office inside her mansion. The young heiress looked up from her desk, but didn't say hello, or even appear to be happy. In fact, Asami looked downright gloomy.

"Do you know what the date is today, Korra," Asami asked.

"Yeah, it's November. The 14th, why," Korra replied.

"Do you have any idea of the significance of that date," Asami pressed on.

"Uh, I don't know," Korra said as she shrugged. "Is it time to start shopping for the latest winter fashions?"

Asami sighed, and replied, "Actually, it's the deadline for securing sponsorship for the upcoming F1 season. Which elapsed at midnight last night, to be precise."

"So, we aren't looking for sponsorships, Asami," Korra claimed. "And like you said, vulgar logos for questionable products are a no-no, right?"

Asami, however, just nodded and said, "Except, we are looking for sponsors. Or we were. I…I'm afraid I've made a miscalculation, Korra. The economics of Formula 1; the realities that there are."

Asami stood from her desk and looked out the window as she continued. "It turns out; F1 is not quite like the lower divisions at all."

Korra was still somewhat confused, and with a slight fear in her voice, she asked, "What are you saying, Asami?"

The heiress turned to look back at her best friend with the saddest look in her eyes. "I'm saying I'm afraid it's over, BFF."

"What do you mean, it's over," Korra said, her voice growing higher in worry.

"The Board of Directors of Future Industries has stepped in. They claim the race team is causing the company huge and unnecessary deficits," Asami explained. "They say I have three options. I can either disband the race team entirely; or keep the team going by obtaining outside funding…"

"But with the deadline now passed, what's the third option," Korra asked.

"They would vote me out of the company, Korra," Asami said sadly. "I would lose this whole enterprise, and the company would be owned by someone not named Sato."

Once again, Korra could not believe hear ears. After working and racing so hard for years, it seemed her dream had just ended, and reality had come crashing down on her. Asami saw the shock and sadness in Korra's eyes, and came over to hug her best friend.

"I'm really sorry about this, Korra," Asami whimpered. "I'd understand if you're mad at me and don't want to be friends anymore."

Korra immediately pulled out of the hug, and placed her hands on Asami's shoulders. "Don't say that, Asami. Our friendship is more important than any race team. I'll just try to find another team to latch onto. I'm sure there has to be an opening somewhere."

The two friends then hugged again, and Korra called her mother at the South Pole to tell her she would be coming home soon. Korra then decided to leave. As she got into her Mini, she felt tears stinging at her eyes. But somehow, Korra managed to keep her composure all the way to her home at the South Pole. When Korra arrived at her home, Senna asked why Korra looked so sad. The Avatar promptly burst into tears. She began explaining what had happened in Republic City. When Korra's father arrived to see his daughter, she and Senna repeated what had happened. By the end of the following day, everyone in the world had learned what had happened.

Avatar Korra Varney, extreme sports junkie, and Formula 1 racer, had lost her ride.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! Korra has lost her ride in Formula 1! Will she ever be able to race again? Find out next week! Until then, drop me a review!  
**


	10. McLaren Comes A-Calling

**Author's Note: In my latest installment, Korra starts off at rock bottom. But a savior is waiting in the wings, and is about to give Korra the opportunity of a lifetime!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra or the movie, Rush. They are the respective property of Bryan Konietzko & Michael Dante DiMartino and Ron Howard.  
**

* * *

For the next day or so, Korra spent nearly all of her time in her room, crying her eyes out. She had worked so hard for so long just to race in Formula 1. And now, it seemed like in an eye blink, her dream was gone. But Korra soon pulled out of her funk, and got on the phone. She called her sister Naga in Republic City, asking her to line up a ride if at all possible. But the days went by, and still no openings were being reported. Korra was losing what little patience she had.

"I need a ride, Naga! You have to find me a ride; somewhere, anywhere," Korra grumbled on the phone with her sister as she sat on the floor of her home. She was absentmindedly bending a ball of water in her free hand. "I mean, out of all these Formula 1 teams, there has to be an opening with one of them! What about the White Lotus Team?"

Naga sighed on the phone as she sat in her office in Republic City. "You don't want to know, Korra."

"No, actually I do," the Avatar corrected.

"Alright," Naga said. "They felt that your reputation preceded you."

"So they don't want me because of my attitude," Korra snapped as the ball of water she was bending froze into ice.

Naga was about to answer when she paused. "Korra, that's my other line ringing. I'll get right back to you."

Korra angrily slammed down the phone and the ice ball, which shattered on the floor. "I can't believe no one wants to take a chance on me!"

Tonraq came over to kneel beside his daughter. "Korra, things will work themselves out. You can't lose hope, honey."

Korra felt like she was going to cry again. "Dad, I lost my ride with my best friend's team! She was the only one who ever wanted to give me a shot at racing in the big leagues. Now that I don't have a ride for next season, there's hardly anyone who wants me on their team. They either don't want me because of my attitude, or just the fact that I'm a girl!"

Korra started sobbing again as she covered her face with her hands. Tonraq immediately drew his daughter into a hug, and Korra cried onto his shoulder. After a few minutes of comforting Korra, Tonraq pulled out of the embrace.

"You have to stay positive, Korra," he said. "Ever since you were born, you always had a knack for doing things your own way. And your determination was as equal as your stubbornness. You probably don't remember this, but back when you started learning how to walk, you didn't give up until you could reach me or your mother. I know things will get better for you, because you are so determined to make it so."

Korra wiped away the last of her tears and gave her father the smallest of smiles. Then Tonraq said, "Maybe what you need is to get away from all this for a little while. Why don't you and I go away this weekend on a little hunting trip? At least before I have to head back up north?"

Korra continued to sniff back her tears, and replied, "As much as I'd like that, I don't think I'd be very good company, daddy. Besides, I should probably stay here in case Naga calls me or I hear something from someone."

Tonraq had some depression on his face, but nodded. "I understand, Korra. I just want to see you happy again."

Tonraq then decided to give Korra some space. For next day or so, Korra didn't cry as much, but it seemed to everyone in the South Pole that their favorite resident wouldn't be happy soon. Korra was losing hope.

* * *

Early one morning about a week after she lost her ride, Korra was slightly jarred from her sleep by the phone ringing. Senna was already up and about, so she went to answer it.

"Hello? Oh, hi Naga! Yes, she's here, but she's still in bed…its important? Alright, I'll get her."

Senna hurried to her daughter's room. "Korra, your sister is on the phone. She says she has big news," Senna said excitedly.

Korra groaned, and got up from bed. She trudged after her mother and got to the phone. "Naga, you better have a good reason for getting me out of bed at seven in the morning!"

"Trust me, Korra," Naga said eagerly. "You won't be disappointed! Something's happened at McLaren. I heard their number one driver dropped them like a hot potato to join his brother's new team! That means there's an opening."

Korra's heart began to flutter faster, and her breathing picked up. "Spirits, Naga! You have to get me in there," Korra cried. "Do anything, say anything! Just get me a meeting with the head honchos!"

About three days later, Korra arrived in Republic City and made her way to McLaren Racing Headquarters. McLaren was one of the top-flight teams in Formula 1. They had won past championships and had scored major accolades before. The team was co-owned by Tenzin Stanley, brother of Bumi. Tenzin was an airbender whose father was also Avatar Aang. His business partner was Lin Beifong, a no-nonsense earth and metalbender who gave no quarter and demanded the best from the team's drivers.

"Well, I'll get straight to the point, Korra," Tenzin said after pleasantries were exchanged. "Our esteemed lead driver…"

"Fitti-freaking-paldi," Lin snapped.

"…has left us for another team at the eleventh hour," Tenzin continued. "And we're in need of a replacement."

"ASA-freaking-P," Lin growled. It was clear to Korra that Lin was not at all pleased that the McLaren team had lost one of the top drivers in Formula 1.

Tenzin sighed at his co-owner's displeasure, and added, "Unfortunately, a few hands have already gone up; some good people."

"Like who," Korra asked.

Lin handed Korra a sheet of paper with a list of names and said, "This is a short list of the top candidates we have interest in."

Korra skimmed the list and gave an indignant look at Tenzin and Lin. "No offense, but I'm quicker than every one of these guys!"

"Yes, but every one of these guys are consistent, Korra," Tenzin claimed. "They are experienced and dependable."

"Or in laments terms," Lin said with annoyance. "They're grown-ups, Korra."

The Avatar could tell Lin had distaste for her. The metalbender had obviously heard of Korra's attitude and some of her past exploits. Korra quickly put on her defense and replied, "Sure, but will any of them shoot for a narrow gap when no one else will? Will they put their lives on the line when it really matters?"

"The sponsors like them," Lin added.

"Well I was under the impression that you two wanted a driver, not a snow cone vendor," Korra snapped.

"We want to be successful, Korra," Tenzin proclaimed.

"Well, so do I," Korra answered. "But that means beating Mako Feng, not being a one-trick, show poodle-pony for sponsors!"

Tenzin and Lin shared sour looks, and turned back to Korra as Tenzin said, "I've heard about this feud with Mako."

"Everyone has," Lin threw in.

"You really believe you can beat him," Tenzin asked skeptically.

Korra put on a serious face and said, "I can do it in a McLaren; it's the only car out there that's as fast as the Ferrari! This is why I'm here, on my knees begging you! I will do whatever you want me to do! I'll put on nice clothes; I'll smile for sponsors, and say the right things!"

Korra then paused, leaned forward, and meaning every word, she said, "I can beat this guy; trust me! Just, give the ride and I'll prove it!"

Tenzin and Lin weren't completely sold yet, so they later called Korra's old friend and team manager Gommu Horsley to get his opinion.

"Yes, Korra can be a loose cannon," Gommu explained on speaker phone to the McLaren team owners. "And yes, she will probably drive you mad. But, when it comes to raw talent and the right stuff, there is no better driver in the world. She is the real deal, Tenzin. She's what we all look for in a driver."

Tenzin nodded and hummed his agreement. Lin then had her attention at the speaker phone when she heard Gommu continue.

"Lin, I know you have your doubts and reservations. Just look at it this way: nine days out of ten, you will be pulling your hair out. But on the tenth day, Korra will be unbeatable! And that is the day you will wish you had her in your car.

"I saw the list of drivers you had consideration for that Korra brought to me. I can honestly and sincerely say that you will never win the championship with any of those drivers. But, you just might win it with Korra."

* * *

**A/N: Korra gets a ride with a team just as good as Mako's! The stage is now set for the 1976 season! Be back next week when the season begins!  
**


End file.
